


赌（二十）

by zmy_0210



Category: menghui
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmy_0210/pseuds/zmy_0210
Kudos: 1





	赌（二十）

“孟哥，我好喜欢你啊，怎么办？”周九良看着孟鹤堂的睡颜，轻轻吻上了他的唇，“一直不敢承认，自己会对一个猎物动心，可是孟哥，我真的好喜欢你……”

孟鹤堂被周九良的手摸的睡不着了，嘤咛了一声动了动身子，幽幽转醒，一睁眼就看见周九良眼瞳温柔的看着自己：

“你，你看什么？”

“孟哥……”周九良将孟鹤堂抱进了怀里，“你可不可以，多陪陪我？”

“嗯？？”被突然抱住，又被这人委屈的声音弄的心间一震，  
“我不是一有时间就在陪你吗？”

“我想让你一直陪着我，随时随地，我不需要你上班，只要陪着我就好，好吗？”

“你……是想让我退出娱乐圈？”

“嗯……”周九良很害怕孟鹤堂会因为这件事远离他，所以忍不住又把孟鹤堂抱紧了些。

“好，我答应你。”孟鹤堂闭上眼睛窝在周九良怀里：因为是你说的，所以我可以放弃我所追求的东西，只希望你，别放开我……

“真的？”语气里满是惊喜。

“真的。”

四目相对，周九良吻上了孟鹤堂的唇，唇齿相依，被子将两人紧紧裹住，一声嘤咛喘息，十指相扣……

孟鹤堂渐渐的减少了工作，sun的成员对孟鹤堂满是不舍，秦霄贤也满是无奈……

孟鹤堂把工作收了尾，用了两年的时间淡出了娱乐圈，从此专心陪在周九良身边。

“良儿，我饿了……”孟鹤堂无聊的走到办公桌前，双手撑在桌子上，两只大眼睛忽闪忽闪的。

周九良抬头，对上了他的眼，突然就满心温暖，放下笔站起：“走，吃饭去。”

孟鹤堂笑着跟了上去，离得近的时候，周九良牵起了孟鹤堂的手：“孟哥，你想吃什么？”

“都行呀。”好自然的相处方式。

如果未来可以一直这样，我对你单方面的爱我也认了!——孟鹤堂

孟哥，未来有你，是我所期!——周九良

“良儿，今天晚上你要跟秦总他们一起去酒吧吗？”孟鹤堂给周九良把外套挂好，一回身就被人抱了个满怀。

“去啊，你跟我一起!”周九良扣住孟鹤堂的头，直接吻了上去……

“唔……”孟鹤堂靠在周九良的肩上微喘粗气，两个人就站在客厅拥抱，接吻：现在到底是什么关系呢？

夜晚的酒吧内，周九良抱着孟鹤堂在沙发上热吻，一只手已经探进了孟鹤堂的衣衫：很久没有做了……

秦霄贤拉着何九华远离这是非之地，自从孟鹤堂离开娱乐圈，两个人就跟小情侣似的天天腻歪。

“良儿……”孟鹤堂勾着周九良的脖颈，四目相对。

“孟哥，要……”周九良摸着孟鹤堂的后腰，又吻了上去。  
孟鹤堂微微推了一下周九良：“在这？”

周九良看着孟鹤堂突然笑了，摇了摇头，把人抱走了：“怎么可能，把你给别人看呢？”

“不跟秦总他们说一声吗？”孟鹤堂靠在周九良怀里。

“不用，他俩早跑了。”

酒吧楼上的房间内，路过门口总会有细微的喘息，孟鹤堂把头埋得更深了，脸颊发热发烫……

进了房间，周九良直接抱着孟鹤堂就上了床，衣衫褪落，周九良靠在床头抱着孟鹤堂，而孟鹤堂匍匐在周九良身上，应着那人的需求一个吻连着一个吻落在那人的身上，到小腹的时候，孟鹤堂抬起头，雾气弥漫了眼眶：“良儿……”

周九良看了看孟鹤堂：“含住。”

“什么？!”孟鹤堂愣住了，“良儿，我……唔!!”

周九良不耐烦的把孟鹤堂的头摁了下去，一手抚上自己的巨物，一手摁着孟鹤堂的头，直接给人塞嘴里了。

周九良长长的呼了一口气：“孟哥，你真棒……”

湿热包裹住了巨物，无处安放的舌头在根身上来回滑动，稀碎的呜咽从唇角溢出：好大……

周九良皱了皱眉头，摁着孟鹤堂的头整根塞了进去，直直的顶上了孟鹤堂的嗓子：“唔……孟哥……”

孟鹤堂的眼泪都被刺激出来了，太难受了，孟鹤堂感觉自己的嘴都要裂开了，腮帮子被撑的鼓鼓的，像一只小仓鼠……  
适应过后，孟鹤堂一点一点的给周九良“服务”，周九良舒服的耸动腰肢，在孟鹤堂嘴里抽动，口水不受控制的顺着周九良的根身滑落，一股热浪冲进嗓子，呛得孟鹤堂差点一口咬上周九良的巨物。

周九良抽离孟鹤堂的嘴，孟鹤堂直接趴在床边咳了起来，眼泪都出来了。

“孟哥……”

“咳咳……你……咳咳……你有病啊周九良……咳咳……”好腥的味道，不喜欢!!

周九良把孟鹤堂抱了过来，吻了上去，品尝他嘴里的味道，微微皱眉：好像，是不太好的味道……

“唔啊……”孟鹤堂疼的出声，没有前戏，又是直接顶了进来，双腿分开夹在周九良的腰身上，承受着他的冲撞，身上星星点点，布满了欢爱的痕迹……

“晚安，孟哥!”给人洗了澡，周九良在孟鹤堂的额头上落下一吻，把人抱进怀里，相拥睡去。


End file.
